KYDS
by kim jae hyuk
Summary: BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?
1. Chapter 1

KYDS

CAST: -LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA

-KIM RYEOWOOK AS YEOJA

-KIM KIBUM AS YEOJA

-LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA

-CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA

-LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA

-KIM YESUNG AS NAMJA

-CHOI SIWON AS NAMJA

-AND OTHER CAST

RATED: T

SUMMARY : BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?

HAPPY READ

chap 1

,

,

,

Park seongsaenim memasuki kelas, seperti biasa, senyum malaikatnya sudah terukir di bibir tipisnya membuat lesung pipit di atas bibirnya terlihat, menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"ekhmmm, anak-anak, kita kedatangan siswa baru dari jepang" diawali dengan deheman, agar para siswa memperhatikan dirinya untuk kata2 yang selanjutnya ia ucapkan.

Leeteuk member isyarat pada sungmin, merasa di beri isyarat, sungmin mengangguk mengerti, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

"a-annyeonghaseumnikka, naneun, lee… lee sungmin imnida, bangapseumnida chingu"  
>sungmin berkata gugup, meski dia tahu, teman-temannya tidak ada yang memperhatikan<p>

"sungmin-ah, kau boleh duduk dengan namja disana, karna hanya itu tempat yang kosong"

Leeteuk menunjuk namja yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya di bangku paling belakang (perlu di jelaskan, siswa disini memakai system duduk yeoja dengan namja)

" n-ne seongsaenim"

sungmin pun melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, tepat di sebelah namja yang masih asyik dengan gadgetnya tak menghiraukan kedatangan sungmin, atau tepatnya tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli

"ekhmm… baiklah, seongsaenim sedang ada rapat, jadi kalian belajar sendiri ne" kembali leeteuk mengukir senyum malaikatnya sebelum pergi mninggalkan kelas 11-1 menuju ruang rapat.

"cho…chogiyo…" sungmin berusaha menyapa namja yang duduk di sebelahnya, meski ia masih gugup.

"…." Merasa tidak ada jawaban, sungmin kembali bersuara

"hei,…. Namamu siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dan itu membuat sungmin jengkel, diapun akhirnya memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi namja itu

Deg

Namja itu menatap sungmin tajam dan dingin terlihat seakan-akan ingin menerkamnnya hidup-hidup. Sungmin menunduk takut melihat wajah namja itu.

Namja itu –cho kyuhyun- mengangkat wajah sungmin, membuatnya kembali menatap mata tajam kyuhyun, dia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin . sungmin yang ketakutan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, tangannya gemetar, pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" wae? Kau takut? Kalau takut mengapa MENGGANGGUKU HAH?" suara kyuhyun yang lembut berubah membentak pada dua kata terakhirnya

Sungmin meringis takut, bibirnya yang bergetar berusaha berkata maaf, meski tidak ada suaranya, karna masih tercekat di tenggorokannya

"tch" kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mendecih kasar, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada sungmin

"kuberitahu kau nona….. siapa yang berani mengganggu seorang cho kyuhyun…. Tidak akan pernah selamat…. Kau mengerti"

Kyuhyun menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, lalu berdiri kemudian menghilang dari hadapan sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat kepergian kyuhyun hanya menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan perasaan tak karuan

"mati aku" batinnya takut

"heiii Minnie ah… neo gwenchana?" sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara cempreng milik yeoja manis berpipi cubby di depannya yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan intens

"nan…. Gwenchana"jawab sungmin lemas

"errr…. Kau benar-benar pemberani….kau berani menyapa orang itu hmm? Ohh iyaaa….. namaku kim ryeowook…. Kau bisa memanggilku wookie saja, kurasa kita sejenis,mari berteman dan bersahabat?"

Yeoja itu-yang kita tahu bernama ryeowook- menjabat tangan sungmin semangat dengan senyum sumringahnya terasa ada bunga2 yang bermekaran di sekitarnya.

Melihat itu sungmin ikut tersenyum dan melupakan masalahnya tadi sejenak , dia balas menjabat tangan ryeowook, mulutnya terbuka ingin menyebutkan namanya

"baiklahhh….. namakuu lee su-"

"aku tahu… kau mengatakannya di depan kelas tadi…. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Minnie….." potong ryeowook ,masih dengan senyum lima jarinya

"wookie ah…. Errr….. kau tadi bilang aku berani karna menyapa orang itu kan? Apa maksudmu?" wajah sungmin berubah serius

"kau tidak tahu eoh ? si cho kyuhun itu di takuti dan di kagumi di sini" ryeowook menatap sungmin serius

"huh?"

"jadi benar2 tidak tahu ya?... hmmm begini….. si cho kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu idola di sekolah ini, dan kalau dia marah kau tidak akan selamat dari bullyannya… apalagi tadi karna ia sedang bermain game dan kau mengganggunya, itu sama saja kau memancing buaya tidur. ckckckc kau ini…. Semoga saja kau tidak diapa-apakannya"

Deg…

Wajah sungmin seketika memucat karna perkataan ryeowook tadi.

'mati aku' batinnya gelisah

"YAK LEE SUNGMIN!" ryeowook akhirnya berteriak karna panggilannya dari tadi tidak di sahuti sungmin

"n-ne wookkie ah?"

"bel sudah berbunyi,,,,, ku bilang kau mau ikut kekantin atau tidak?" jawab ryeowook masih kesal

"hmmm,,,,, ke kantin ya…. Bo-" perkataan sungmin terpetus karna di panggil seseorang

"lee sungmin-ssi kau di panggil kepala sekolah!" kata orang itu saat sungmin mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang bernama lee sungmin

"kurasa kita tidak dapat pergi bersama2 wookie,,, aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah" ujar sungmin menyesal

"ne… gwenchana….. bummie ah… apa kau mau menemaniku ke kantin?" ryeowook menatap yeoja yang memanggil sungmin tadi dengan penuh harap

"kau bercanda ? Pergi sama hyukkie saja… aku harus mengantar orang ini ke ruang kepala sekolah! atau Kalau kau mau, kau boleh menungguku, dan aku akan kembali dengan hyukkie untuk ke kantin bersamamu, eottae?"

"ya sudah… aku menunggu kau saja"

SKIP

""gomawo kibum-ssi" sungmin membungkuk 45 derajat

"panggil kibum saja atau bummie juga boleh, hmm… aku tinggal dulu ne.. kau tau kan wookkie menungguku…"

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan lalu masuk ke ruang ya di pitunya tertulis "ruang kepala sekolah" setelah kibum pergi

"anda memanggil saya pak?"sungmin berkata sopan

" silakan duduk lee sungmin" kepala sekolah menunjuk tempat duduk di seberang tempat duduknya yang di pisahkan dengan meja.

"aku ingin membicarakan tentang asramamu, ruang yang kosong hanya tinggal 2, kau tinggal memilihnya saja, setelahnya kau wajub memilih kelas extra,"

Sungmin menerima 2 lempir kertas yang di berkan kepala sekolah, bibirnya tersenyum karna salah satu kamar yang mosong adalah dengan wookkie, sahabat barunya, jadi dia tidak perlu merasa canggung dengan teman sekamarnya

"kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"ne sajangnim" sungmin melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan lagi 2 lempir kertas tersebut yang kini sudah ada tulisan tangannya tentang kelas extra dan kamar yang di pilih

Blamedengan perasaan masih berbunga2 sungmin menutup pintu lembut.

'hmm jadi kemana aku harus pergi sekarang, menyusul wookkie kah?/ tapi aku tidak tau jalan, atau kembali kekelas saja? Kurasa aku ingat jalan kekelas" gumam sungmin, di melangkahkan kakinya kea rah kiri dengan pasti

Beberapa meter kemudian sungmin berhenti karna melihat kerumunan siswa di hadapannya

"chogiyo… ada apa ini?" Tanya sungmin pada slah satu yeoja yang juga ikut berkumpul disana

"KYDS akan lewat…" ujar yeoja itu dengan berbunga2

"KYDS? Apa itu KYDS?" sungmin bertanya2 pada dirinya sambil menunduk dan menggaruk2 kepalanya

"nona… kau menghalangi jalan kami!"

Suara sedingin es situ kembali menyapa gendang telinga sungmin, dia pun mendongak, dan terkejut melihat namja di depannya bersama 3 orang lain yang tak kalah tampan dari namja di depannya

Namja itu yang kita sebut saja cho kyuhyun juga terkejut melihat sungmin yang kini berada di depannya, tak berapa lama, bibirnya mengukir senyum atau tepatnya menyeringai iblis

Glek

Sungmin yang melihat seringai tercetak di bibir tebal cho kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kecut, ia kembali teringat dengan kata2 wookie beberapa saat yang lalu

'_si cho kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu idola di sekolah ini, dan kalau dia marah kau tidak akan selamat dari bullyannya… apalagi tadi karna ia sedang bermain game dan kau mengganggunya, itu sama saja kau memancing buaya tidur. ckckckc kau ini…. Semoga saja kau tidak diapa-apakannya'_

'apa aku akan di bully?' pikir sungmin takut

"kau lagi rupanya….." kyuhyun bersuara datar

"kau masih ingat kata2ku tadi sebelum pergi kan? Kau tidak akan pernah selamat karna telah menggangguku… kau masih ingat kan?"

Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya

"baiklah, kita akan mulai permainan ini sekarang" kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang lalu mengambil sesuatu yang di sodorkan salah satu siswa disana. Dan…..

BYURR

TBC

Thank you for reading…

Tinggalkan jejak ya… ini ff pertama author, mohon sarannya…

Kamshamida chingu


	2. Chapter 2

KYDS

CAST: -LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA

-KIM RYEOWOOK AS YEOJA

-KIM KIBUM AS YEOJA

-LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA

-CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA

-LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA

-KIM YESUNG AS NAMJA

-CHOI SIWON AS NAMJA

-AND OTHER CAST

RATED: T

SUMMARY : BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?

HAPPY READ

,

,

,

CHAPTER SEBELUMNNYA

"kau masih ingat kata2ku tadi sebelum pergi kan? Kau tidak akan pernah selamat karna telah menggangguku… kau masih ingat kan?"

Kyuhyun menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya

"baiklah, kita akan mulai permainan ini sekarang" kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang lalu mengambil sesuatu yang di sodorkan salah satu siswa disana. Dan…..

BYURR

Chapter 2

Sungmin menggigil, saat air dingin itu membasahi tubuhnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun tertawa nista dengan para sahabatnya melihat keadaan sungmin yang basah kuyup sembari mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang menggigil kedinginan.

"hiks….hrrrr hiksss" sungmin jongkok lalu memeluk lututnya agar mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Bibir sungmin bergetar, air mata menetes dari mata foxynya

"Minnie… gwenchana?"

Mendengar suara sahabatnya, sungmin berdiri dengan handuk yang menyampir di bahunya (ryeowook yang memberikan saat menyapa sungmin), dia peluk tubuh mungil ryeowook lalu menangis keras2

"hueeee wookkieee hikssss…. Huuueee"

"minnn….. kau tidak apa-apa kan?" wookkie memapah sungmin menuju lokernya untuk berganti baju

,

,

"arhhh…. Si cho kyuhyun itu…." Sungmin menggeram kesal saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

"aku membencinya, benar-benar membencinya"

"sudahlah Minnie…."

"apa yang sudah wookkie?" sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"lagipula kenapa kau tadi menangis? Dasar cengeng"

"itu karna aku terkejut babo, dia menyiramku begitu saja dengan air dingin pula"

"terserahmulah" wookie mengendikkan bahunya

"tch… apa yang patut di banggakan dari si cho kyuhyun itu? wajahnya saja mirip dengan ahjussi tua yang tinggal di depan apartementku, aku yakin dia itu hanya seorang gigolo yang sering gonta ganti pacar…" sungmin mengoceh dan mengata-ngatai kyuhyun

"min….errr" wookkie menatap kebelakang sungmin dengan takut

"apa wookkie? Kau takut? Berbeda denganku rasa takutku saat pertama bertemu jadi berubah berapi-api ingin menghabisinya, kalau saja dia berada disini… rhhhhh ingin kutonjok saja hingga babak belur" lanjut sungmin sembari mengepalkan tangannya

"min….. di-dia…. Di-di-di-dia ada di-belakangmu…" setelah berkata dengan susah payah, ryeowook menunduk takut

"hahahaha…. Yang benar saja wookkie? Ini sudah jam pulang dan semua siswa sudah pulang babo! Kau ingin membodohiku? Dan apa kau tidak melihatnya? Dia sudah pulang dengan teman2nya tadi!" sungmin tertawa keras

"bagaimana kalau temanmu benar lee sungmin?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kecut saat suara dingin dengan nada mengejek itu menyapa gendang telinganya lagi. orang yang tadi ia bicarakan dan ia jelek2kan kini berada di belakangnya, dan tanpa di tebak pun kita tahu, orang dibelakang sungmin pasti mendengar semua perkataan sungmin.

"wo…wokkie…" sungmin menatap tempat ryeowook tadi duduk yang kini sudah kosong alias tidak ada orangnya.

'kim ryeowook!' jerit sungmin dalam hati, sungmin mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu dengan perlahan tapi pasti sungmin membalikkan badannya menatap kyuhyun berani atau lebih tepatnya mencoba berani

"kau mengata-ngatai aku nona bantet?" kyuhyun menampilkan senyum miringnya. Yang tentu saja membuat dirinya semakin tampan

"emm errr" sungmin gelagapan.

"aku mirip ahjussi tua di depan apartementmu ya? Benarkah? Setampan apa dia hingga kau berani menyamakanku dengannya" kyuhyun menekan setiap kata yang mengalir dari bibir tebalnya.

"kenapa tidak menjawab nona?" kyuhyun mengelus pipi cubby sungmin lembut

"hmmm bagaimana dengan kalau aku seorang gigolo?" kyuhyun kembali mengulangi kata2 ejekan sungmin yang tadi ia dengar live dari mulut sungmin. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya. Karna saat ini wajah kyuhyun benar2 sangat dekat dari wajahnya. Hingga sungmin bisa merasakan nafas teratur kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri.

"bawa dia. Kalau dia tidak mau seret ke mobilku!" bentak kyuhyun pada beberapa orang di belakangnya yang entah sejak kapan berada disana

"baik tuan muda"

Sungmin tentu saja memberontak saat orang2 berjas itu menyeretnya menuju parkiran. Bukan menyeret tepatnya menggendong paksa.

Orang2 berjas itu memasukkan sungmin ke mobil sport biru metalik kyuhyun. Di sebelah kemudi tepatnya.

"baiklah lee jungmin berhentilah berteriak karna aku tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu bantet"

"rrrrhhhhhh….. pertama namaku bukan jungmin tapi sungmin….. kedua kau mengata-ngataiku bantet… grhhhkau benar-benar membuatku ingin menonjokmu ahjussi tua gigolo!" geram sungmin dengan suara yang dibuatnya seram.

"uhh… benarkah? Bukankah kau yang lebih dulu mengata-ngataiku nona? Dan juga namamu itu tidak penting bagiku… kau mengerti? TIDAK PENTING BODOH!" sinis kyuhyun

"lihat saja kau telah berani mengata-ngatai aku… kau tidak tahu siapa aku, karna kau telah berani mengata-ngatai aku, aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu lagi lee jungmin" lanjut kyuhyun penuh penekanan, lalu menggas mobil sport biru metalik itu dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah tanpa mendengarkan teriakan ngeri sungmin

"YAAKKKKKK BODOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TURUNKAN AKUUUUUU BODOHHHHH….. AKUUUUU MAUUUUUU TURUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Teriak sungmin di telinga kyuhyun, reflek kyuhyun meminggirkan mobilnya, lalu membka kunci pintu dengan sandi otomatis yang dibuatnya

"KAU GILA HAAAHHH?" bentak sungmin

"KALAU INGIN MATI JANGAN NGAJAK NGAJAKKKK BABOOO!"lanjut sungmin lagi masih dengan nada membentak

"turun…" kata kyuhyun tenang tidak mengindahkan bentakan sungmin

"MWO?!"

"kau boleh turun, pintu sudah kubuka, kau tinggal turun"

"APA KAU GILA? KAU MENURUNKAN YEOJA DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI-"

"TURUNNNN…." Potong kyuhyun Nadanya satu oktaf lebih tinggi di banding tadi

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi sungmin membuka pintu mobil kyuhyun lalu keluar dan menutupnya lagi dengan kesal. Ia tahu kyuhyun pasti hanya bercanda meninggalkannya seorang diri disini. Dan dia sudah bisa menebak setelah ini kyuhyun pasi akan berkata

'masuklah… aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, maaf telah membentakmu tadi'

Sementara itulah yang ada dipikiran sungmin sehingga ia berani turun dari mobil kyuhyun di tempat yang sepi ini, tapi…

BRUMMMM

Sungmin salah… salah besar… kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkannya tanpa berkata seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi…

"DASAR TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAANNNN!" teriak sungmin kesal lalu terduduk di trotoar jalan

"hiks… akuuu takuttt" bahu sungmin bergetar menandakan ia sedang menangis sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian…..

"tidakkk adakahhh yanggg lewat di tempat iniiii? Aku benar2 takuttt….. " isak sungmin. Tiba-tiba mobil sport merah menghampiri dari berlawanan arah.

"heii… kau… yeoja itu kan?" sapa orang itu setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya

Sungmin berdiri, lalu mengusap air matanya kasar. Di pun melihat pemilik mobil ini. Orang ini… salah satu teman si cho berengsek itu… kalau tidak salah di juga masuk dalam geng kyuhyun apa ya namanya? Kids….. ya kids… =.= *bukan kids kakak… tapi kyds.. oke abaikan saja author gila inii*

"heiii…." Sapa orang itu lagi karna merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sungmin

"huh?"

"sedang apa kau disini?" lanjut sungmin

"kau sendiri sedang apa? Matamu sembab kau menangis? Ditinggal najachingmu ya?" runtutan pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tidak membuat sungmin kesal, tapi pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan untuk mengejek sungmin benar2 membuatnya kesal.

"tch…" decih sungmin

"hei hei kau tidak sopan…"

"tidak masalah, aku tidak harus sopan pada semua orang, termasuk kau, karna kau bukan orang special bagiku" jawab sungmin enteng

"ckckckc yeoja aneh… tadi kau baru saja menangis, dan sekarang kau sudah biasa2 saja? Padahal aku baru mau jadi pangeran yang akan menolongmu saat ini"

"siapa yang kau bilang menangis? Tunggu… pangeran? Pangeran macam apa? Hahahaha"

"matamu tidak bisa membohongiku nona…. Matamu sembab, dimana-mana di seluruh belahan dunia juga pasti tahu kalau mata sembab artinya habis menangis… naiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"baiklah kalau kau memaksaku" jawab sungmin jaim

"hahaha… baiklah aku memaksamu~" goda namja itu

"huh" sungmi pura2 tidak mendengarkan

"jadi… boleh kutahu namamu?" namja di kemudi memulai pembicaraan setelah mobil kembali melaju di jalan raya. Namja ini bawaannya tenang dilhat dari caranya yang menyetir mobil dengan sangat tenang,tidak seperti si cho berengsek itu yang benar2 membuat sungmin jantungan dengan caranya menyetir mobil.

"kau tidak mendengarku ya?"

"huhh? Apa?"

"hahaha….. jangan melamun… nanti kesambet baru tau rasanya"

"ugh" sungmin manyun

"jangan memasang wajah seperti itu…. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu… jadi kutanya lagi… boleh kutahu namamu?"

"sshhh… aku jadi ragu telah memilih menumpang padamu orang cabul… namaku lee sungmin"

"hahahahaha…. Kau lucu… sesuai dengan namamu yang cantik"

"apa hubungannya dengan aku yang lucu dan namaku yang cantik?"

"maksud perkataanku kau lucu dan cantik… jadi dimana rumahmu?"

"aku tidak punya rumah….-"

"mwoya? Maksudmu kau sebatang kara di dunia ini?"

"aku belum selesai bicara" sergah sungmin kesal

"aku tidak punya rumah, tapi aku punya apartement. Dan juga aku tidak sebatang kara, orang tuaku masih utuh belum ada yang masuk ke liang kubur, jadi kau mengerti kan?" jelas sungmin panjang lebar kali tinggi/?

"kukira kau sebatang kara… dimana alamat apartementmu?"

Sungmin menyebutkan alamat apartementnya dengan sedetail-detailnya

"astaga….."namja di kemudi Nampak syok setelah sungmin selesai bicara

"apa?"

"aku hanya mau intinya… kau menjelaskan sampai sedetail itu…ckckck benar2 aneh…. Kau belum tahu namaku kan? Kau tidak menanyakannya? Tidak sopan sekali"

"sudah kubilang kan tadi aku tidak harus sopan pada semua orang termasuk kau… memangnya apa pentingnya kau hingga aku harus menanyakan namamu?"

"terserahmulah… tapi akan kuberitahu namaku meski kau tidak bertanya,,, namaku kim yesung"

"tidak masalah tuan kim… terimakasih atas bantuannya sehingga aku bisa selamat sampai disini" sungmin membuka pintu lalu keluar

"kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

"kau mau masuk?"

"kalau kau memperbolehkan"

"tapi aku tidak punya barang2 mewah atau makanan minuman mewah seperti yang sering kau temui dirumahmu yang harus aku perlihatkan dan berikan padamu"

"tidak apa… tidak ada salahnya berkunjung"

"terserahmulah tuan kim"

"panggil aku yesung saja"

"eoh" sungmin mencet tombol lift…. Lalu menunggu lift membawanya ke lantai 17. Disana mereka hanya berdua. Tidak ada siapa2 lagi

"kita disini hanya berdua"

"lalu?"

"kau tidak takut aku akan mencabulimu?"

"kau tidak terlihat ingin mencabuliku kenapa aku harus takut?"

"hahaha…. Kau adalah yeoja aneh yang pertama kali memperlakukanku seperti manusia biasa"

Ting

"apa aku juga harus memperlakukanmu seperti yang lainnya?" Tanya sungmin sembari berjalan menuju kamar apartementnya

"tidak usah, aku suka kau jadi dirimu sendiri"

Tit tit tit

"baguslah…. Aku jadi tidak perlu mengelok elokkanmu… itu bukan gayaku" jawab sungmin santai sambil memasuki kamar apartemennya diikuti yesung setelah memencet password pintu.

"duduklah,,, aku akan membuatkan teh hangat"

Yesung duduk di sofa sambil mengamati sudut2 apartement sungmin

"kau tinggal sendiri?"

"tidak…. Tinggal dengan cokkie"

"apa cokkie namja?"

"tebakanmu benar"

"oohhhh…. Jadi dimana cokkie? Apa dia sedang sekolah? Atau sudah bekerja?" Tanya yesung… matanya sedikit tersirat rasa kecewa

"hahahaha…. Kau lucu sungie"

"kenapa kau tertawa?" yesung menatap sungmin yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan teg hangat diatas nampan yang di bawa sungmin

"hahaha…. Dia tidak sekolah maupun bekerja… di sedang ada di sudut ruang keluarga… kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

yesung melirik kesudut belakang dari tempatnya duduk {yesung duduk di ruang keluarga}

dia tampak specless setelah mendapati seekor kelinci berbulu coklat sedang menatapnya juga

"hahahahahaha… ekspresimu ituu"

"fiuhhh ku pikir di seorang namja berotot yang mungkin adalah tunanganmu ternyata hanya seekor kelinci"

Yesung meminum teh hangat buatan sungmin

"kau tidak takut kalau aku mengisi racun di minumanmu?"

"kau mengisi racun?" yesung terbelalak kaget

"hahahaha…. Aku hanya bercanda… kau meminumnya seperti tidak minum sebulan saja"

"huh… ku kira kau tega memasukkan racun… teh mu enak… lain kali aku akan berkunjung untuk minum teh mu lagi… baiklah… sudah sore… aku pulang dulu ya…"

"hmm? Oke…. Sampai jumpa besok sungie"

"panggilanmu untukku manis…"

"kau juga bisa memanggilku Minnie"

"hahaha…. Baiklah Minnie… aku pulang dulu… gomawo tehnya"

Yesung melenggang keluar lalu turun kebawah kemudian mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah yang lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai istana keluarga kim

Sungmin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah terihat mungkin sekitar 500 meter lagi ia akan sampai. Tiba2 teriakan cempreng wookkie mengusik ketenangan sungmin

"Minnieeeeeeee!"

"mwoya?"

"kenapa kau jutek begitu?"

"bukan urusanmu"

"yaaaaa Minnie…. Jangan cuekin aku…. Kita kan sejenis… kita kan sahabat"

"sahabat macam apa yang tega meninggalkan temannya di sebuah ruangan kosong dengan si brengsek cho itu"

"ahhhh…. Kau marah soal itu rupanya"

"…" sungmin tidak menjawab

"baiklah baiklah…. Aku minta maaff… aku hanya panic… kukira kau akan kabur setelah aku kabur… padahal aku menunggumu loohhh di warung depan sekolah… sayangnya aku sangat kecewa karna sepertinya kalian bersenang2"

"MWOYA?!SENANG? senang apanya? Aku hampir saja bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa….dia gila…. Si cho itu gila" sungmin menggeleng2kan kepalanya ngeri mengingat cara menyetir kyuhyun yang ugal2an

"dannn juga…. Aku ditinggal di tempat sepi hanya seorang diri…. Bayangkan kim ryeowookkie…. Itu yang kau sebut bersenang2? Yang benar saja" wookkie menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"oke…. Ceritakan semuanya padaku saat dikelas nanti… kau mengerti…. Jangan kau berbicara cepat dan panjang lebar seperti itu…. Ludahmu membasahi mukaku Minnie"

Sungmin nyengir

"hehehe…. Maaf wookkie… aku benar2 tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku karna mengingat kejadian kemarin"

"ck….. jinjha…. Kajja…." Wookkie menggandeng tangan sungmin

"kyaaaaaaa…. Kyds datang…..!"

Teriakan para yeoja di seluruh penjuru sekolah memekakkan telinga sungmin ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah

"ughhh…."dengus sungmin

"lama2 aku jadi bosan sendiri wookkie"

"yaa… kau benar Minnie"

Tuk…

Sungmin mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah ketika menabrak dada bidang seseorang

"sshhh… kalau jalan lihat lihat bodoh! Sakittt babo!" emosi sungmin semakin menjadi tatkala melihat siapa yang sudah menabraknya

"kau!" kyuhyun menunjuk muka sungmin dengan emosi yang sama juga dengan sungmin

"harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu bodoh! Kau yang jalan tidak melihatku! Lain kali kalau jalan pakek mata bodoh! Dan juga kalau aku bodoh… maka kau lebih bodoh lagi dari aku!"

Sungmin mencibir mendengar perkataan kyuhyun, lalu berlalu sambil berkata:

"aku bukan orang aneh sepertimu yang berkata berjalan memakai mata! Yang benar dimana2 jalan itu PAKAI KAKI BODOH!" sungmin meneriakkan 3 kata terakhir di telinga kyuhyun dengan sangat keras.

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya yang berdengung

"shiittt! Apa maksudmu berteriak di telingaku hah!"

"ckckckck… betapa bodohnya dirimu….. maksudku adalah agar kau bisa mengerti jalan itu pakai kaki bukan pakai mata!" sungmin lalu menarik tangan wookkie menjauh

"grrhhhhh"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal sembari menatap punggung sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

"lihat saja aku akan membalasmu karna telah mempermalukanku di depan umum" gumam kyuhyun lalu tersenyum licik

"ck… sudahlah kyu"

"aku tidak akan memaafkannya sung! Jangan menghentikanku…!" kyuhyun pun berlalu diikuti kedua temannya sedangkan yesung hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu menyusul kedua temannya

,

,

,

"kau berani sekali Minnie.."

"apa hanya aku yang berani disini hingga kau terheran begitu melihatku melawan si cho menyebalkan itu"

"kau benar… hal ini pertama kali ada di sekolah ini selama aku sekolah… dan kurasa kau akan lekas menjadi artis min"

"MWOYA!"

"hari ini seongsaenim akan memberi ulangan pada kalian! Masukkan semua buku. Yang ada dimeja kalian hanya perlengkapan tulis"

"yaaahhhhhhh" para penghuni kelas tersebut mendengus kecewa setelah mendengar kata 'ulangan' dari guru matematika mereka yang tercinta. Tapi mereka tidak bisa membantah, karna itu sekarang dengan bermalas2san mereka memasukkan semua buku sampai yang tersisa hanya alat tulis. Beberapa siswa juga mulai panic karna belum belajar da nada juga membuat contekan. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, dia tidak seperi teman2nya yang lain yang sibuk membuat contekan, termasuk teman disebelahnya, cho kyuhyun… apa? Sejak kapan kyuhyun membuat contekan? Oke kalian juga akan tahu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya….. kkk

TBC

Halooo… maaf author baru update… habisnya lagi sibuk ujian heheh… bagaimana2? Alurnya makin aneh ya? Duhhh author juga bingung…

Makasi ya yang sedia review buat author… nahh sekian dulu… mohon komentar kritik dan sarannya ya… sampai jumpaaaaaaaaaaa

Tebar menyan…

RNR PLEASE

DON'T BE SILENT READERS


	3. Chapter 3

KYDS

CAST: -LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA

-KIM RYEOWOOK AS YEOJA

-KIM KIBUM AS YEOJA

-LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA

-CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA

-LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA

-KIM YESUNG AS NAMJA

-CHOI SIWON AS NAMJA

-AND OTHER CAST

RATED: T

SUMMARY : BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?

HAPPY READ

,

,

,

CHAPTER SEBELUMNNYA

"hari ini seongsaenim akan memberi ulangan pada kalian! Masukkan semua buku. Yang ada dimeja kalian hanya perlengkapan tulis"

"yaaahhhhhhh" para penghuni kelas tersebut mendengus kecewa setelah mendengar kata 'ulangan' dari guru matematika mereka yang tercinta. Tapi mereka tidak bisa membantah, karna itu sekarang dengan bermalas2san mereka memasukkan semua buku sampai yang tersisa hanya alat tulis. Beberapa siswa juga mulai panic karna belum belajar da nada juga membuat contekan. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa pasrah, dia tidak seperi teman2nya yang lain yang sibuk membuat contekan, termasuk teman disebelahnya, cho kyuhyun… apa? Sejak kapan kyuhyun membuat contekan? Oke kalian juga akan tahu jawabannya segera

Seongsaenim mulai membagikan soal matematika pada setiap murid. Tetapi saat tiba di bangku kyuhyun dan sungmin tiba2 seongsaenim menunduk lalu mengambil sesuatu yang tiba2 jatuh dri bangku sungmin.

"lee sungmin!" sungmin berbalik saat namanya di panggil

"ne saemm?"

"apa ini milikmu?" seongsaenim memberikan selembar kertas berisi contekan

"a-aniyoo"

"lalu ini milik siapa jelas2 ada dibawah bangkumu!

"ta-tapi itu milik kyuhyun saem" jawab sungmin gugup saat kyuhyun meliriknya dengan senyuman iblis

"kau bercanda? Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali mengikuti olimpiade matematika… kau tidak bisa membohongiku lee sungmin! Silahkan keluar!" seongsaenim menunjuk pintu kelas dengan geram

Kyuhyun menyeringai licik.

"dia memang sering membuat contekan saem" kyuhyun membuka suaranya dengan sedater mungkin

"MWO?! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBUAT CONTEKAN CHO!" bentak sungmin

"LEE SUNGMIN! KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR KATA2KU TADI?! SILAHKAN KELUAR!" sungmin mendengus kesal lalu berlalu sambil mendelik kyuhyun dengan mata foxynya

"DAN JUGA AKU AKAN MENGURANGI NILAIMU!" itulah kata2 terakhir seongsaenim yng di dengar sungmin setelah keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sungmin akhirnya berada sejak 2 jam yang lalu saat ia tidak mengikuti ulangan. Di taman belakang sekolah dengan airmata yang membasahi pipi cubbynya bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Tapi sungmin tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya untuk meratapi nasib buruknya. Ini pertama kali dia dimarahi guru gara2 alasan membuat contekan yang jelas2 yang membuat itu prince terkeren kita

"hueeee…. Hiksss choo sialan! Akan kubalas kau!" sungmin menusuk2 gambar seorang namja yang barusan ia buat di selembar kertas

"AKU MEMBENCIMUU CHHOO!" sungmin meremas kertasnya lalu melemparnya asal.

"hiks…. Kenapa baru saja bersekolah disini aku-"

"waahhh lihat siapa yang sedang menangis?" sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan apa yang didapatinya? Orang yang dibencinya dan sebagian yeoja di sekolah ini

"HAHAHAHA"

"tch!" sungmin menghapus airmatanya kasar

"oppaa…. Sepertinya ini gambarmu" seorang yeoja kita sebut saja namanya Jessica memberikan selembar kertas lusuh pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menggeram saat melihat sebuah gambar (kpalanya besar, hidungnya pesek. Mtanya besar satu. Tangannya kecil, kakinya besar satu, bibir tebal. Dan badannya yang kecil. Dibawah gambar tersebut tertulis nama "CHO KYUHYUN" lalu berisi umpatan2 dan ejekan2 serta bekas tusukan pada wajah gambar itu)yang ditujukan padanya

"apa maksudmu ini lee jungmin!" kyuhyun meremas kertas tersebut lalu menatap sungmin geram

"tch?! Kau masih bertanya? Buka matamu lebar2 dan lihat… apa yang tertulis disana!" jawab sungmin sinis

"SERET DIA KERUANGANKU!" suruh kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Lalu berlalu menuju ruangannya dengan tangan mengepal

.

"lepaassshhhh" sungmin menghentak2an tangannya agar terlepas dari 2 namja yang menyeretnya catat : MENYERETNYA! Tega sekali mereka. Poor sungmin.

Tapi bagaimanapun sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia tetap akan berada diruangan dengan ukuran 10 x 10 m. disana terdapat tempat tidur king size dengan satu kamarmandi, satu set sova dan satu buah televisi, yang ia tempati sekarang.

"kalian boleh keluar" suara sedingin es itu mengeluarkan perintah pada dua namja berseragam sama dengan sungmin yang baru saja mengantar sungmin ketempat ini

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang santai menonton tv di sovanya

"tch!" sungmin bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Tapi setelah sampai disana sungmin menggaruk kepalanya bingung

'pintu macam apa ini? Tidak ada ganggang untuk membukanya. Bagaimana cara membukanya ya' batinnya

"kau tidak akan mengerti cara membukanya lee! Karna hanya aku yang bisa membukanya"

"tch! Siapa bilang! Akan kubuktikan aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini" sungmin meraba2 pintu tersebut, sambil berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari sini

"aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa membukanya!" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Sungmin mulai frustasi… sudah sekitar 10 menit dia mencari cara untuk membuka pintu ini dan hasilnya nihil. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan berbekal ilmu matrial artnya sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk menendang2 pintu yang terbuat dari baja itu (sungmin bisa mematahkan baja :v) kenapa tidak dari tadi saja saat ia di seret menuju kemari sehingga dia tidak perlu membuka pintu ini. Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Rutuk sungmin dalam hatinya. Apakah dia sudah lupa mempunyai ilmu matrial art? Hahaha bukankah lucu sekali? #R:kaga lucu thor -_-# A:lucu2in aja napa?#oke abaikan

Kyuhyun menatap horror sungmin. Seorang yeoja tengah menendangi pintunya. Jadi apa masalahnya? Bukankah menendang pintu itu hal yang biasa? Masalahnya adalah… yeoja yang ia kenal bernama lee jungmin atau lee minmin atau siapalah itu tengah menendangi pintunya dengan tenaga layaknya seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai kekuatan super. #lebay#

Kyuhyun panic, takut pintu kesayangan buatannya rusak. Pintu tetaplah pintu. Meski membuatnya dengan bahan baja tetap saja akan rusak jika ditendang erus menerus seperti itu. Apalagi tendangannya bukan tendangan biasa.

"ekhmm… okeee…. okeee… aku akan membukanya…."

Sungmin menghentikan tendangannya pada pintu tersebut. Lalu berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya

"benarkah?" sungmin tersenyum kemenangan

"tapi…"

"apa?"

"ada syaratnya dankau harus au menerima apapun syarat yang kubuat" kyuhyun bernegosiasi

"mwo?! Aku tidak mau!" sungmin berbalik, kembali ia menendang2 pintu kyuhyun

"ya-yak! Jangan menendangnya bodoh! Yeoja macam apa kau! Tidak ada feminim2nya! Kau terarah seperti seorang namja. Jangan2 kau itu mempunyai dua kelamin!" kesabaran kyuhyun habis. Pintunya sudah sedikit cacat tepat ditempat sungmin menendang2"

"aku tidak harus menjadi feminim didepanmu! Apa masalahmu kalau aku mempunyai dua kelamin?" sungmin masih menendang pintu itu

Kyuhyun speechless mendengar jawaban sungmin

'jangan2 dia memang benar2 transgender' kyuhyun memandangi sungmin dari atas sampai bawah atas bawah begitu seterusnya (sungmin memunggungi kyuhyun jadi kyuhyun menatap bagian belakang sungmin)

"jangan berpikir yang tidak2 cho!" sungmin menyadari tatapan kyuhyun padanya

BRAKKK

Pintu terbuka dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Kyuhyun melongo. Sungmin keluar lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya melambai pada kyuhyun tanpa berbalik badan

"tenang saja! Aku seorang yeoja!" itulah kata2 terakhir sungmin sampai dia menghilang dari hadapan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersadar. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri bangkai pintu yang sudah sangat mengenaskan.

"arrgggghhhhhh" kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal

"dia benar2 menjengkelkan! Gagalah sudah aku punya pembantu gratis!"

Kyuhyun menendang bangkai pintu tersebut. Tapi pintu tersebut tidak bergerak sesenti pun. Yang ada kakinyalah yang sakit menendang baja itu.

"auuhhhhhh… bagaimana… ssshhh bisa diaa menendang pintu ini tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun?" kyuhyun memegangi kakinya yang benar2 sakit.

"kau dari mana saja Minnie ah?" wookkie langsung menghampiri sungmin begitu melihat penampakan sungmin di depan pintu kelas

"aku dari bersenang2 wookkie"

"ouuhh? Benarkah? Oohhh yaaa… tadi kau dicari yesung oppa… kau mengenalnya? Kenapa kau tidak bercerta padaku minniee ah?" wookkie mempoutkan bibirnya

'yesungie? Kenapa dia mencariku yaa?' batin sungmin menggaruk rambutnya

"minniee! Kau tidak mendengarku!"

"ahh? Yaaa wookkie? Dia berkata apa?"

"uhhh kau mengacuhkanku Minnie ahh… di berkata akan pulang bersamamu nanti, memang kau ada hubungan apa dengannya? Jangan2 berpacaran ya?"

Teeettt teeettt teeeetttt

Bersamaan dengan bel masuk. Guru mereka datang. Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Dia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan wookkie kan.

TBC

Wkwkwkwk…. Alurnyya makin kaga nyambung…. Maafkan author maafkan author… *sujud sembah* ini karna pikiran author bercabang mulu…. Kaga mentok satu alur. Jadinya yaa begindang :v

Okeee…. Maaf mengecewakan…

**JADI MAU DELETE OR NEXT?**

Maunya author delete tapi karna reviewnya makin banyak. Makanya kaga jadi. Author lanjut aja dah ni ff…. dan akhirnya upadatenya bisa cepettt

R: ini masih lama thor. Gua nunggu lu upadate sampe lumutan -_-

A: maafkan author yang hina /? Ini /.\

R: (ambil golok) gua mau sembelih luu thorr

A: kabuurrrrrr

Akhir kata… RnR please mau lanjut ato delete. Karna review itu sangat mempengaruhi author buat lanjut ini cerita

Thanks for review di chap sebelumnya. Author udah baca atu atu. :v

Okeee saranghae readers

#cipok atu atu#

DON'T BE SILENT READERS


	4. Chapter 4

KYDS

CAST: -LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA

-KIM RYEOWOOK AS YEOJA

-KIM KIBUM AS YEOJA

-LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA

-CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA

-LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA

-KIM YESUNG AS NAMJA

-CHOI SIWON AS NAMJA

-AND OTHER CAST

RATED: T

SUMMARY : BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?

HAPPY READ….^^

,

,

,

CHAP 4

Sungmin akhirnya baru bisa memasuki kamar asrama miliknya dan ryeowook.

"aku barutahu ternyata teman sekamarku kau Minnie ah" ryeowook membantu sungmin merapikan barang2nya

"kenapa kita baru boleh menempati asrama ini sekarang?" sungmin bertanya penasaran pada ryeowook karna kemarin2 murid seolah ini masih datang dari rumah bukan dari asrama.

"asrama ini baru selesai dibuat Minnie ah…."

"ohhh jadi maksudmu baru sekarang ada asrama disekolah ini. Itu artinya dulu tidak memakai asrama dong"

"yeahh seperti dugaanmu. Ayah kyuhyun lah yang mengusulkan rencana ini karna merasa anaknya liar dengan mobil sportnya… meskipun nyoya cho tidak setuju"

"kau tau banyak rupanya…"

"itu hanya gossip yang sering dibicarakan waktu itu Minnie"

"ohhhh…. Kamar kibum dan eunhyuk dimana wookkie?"

"ada di sebelah kita Minnie" wookkie tersenyum sumringah

Sungmin menutup pintu lemarinya, mengakhiri acara memindahkan barang2 sungmin ke asramanya

"uhhh aku akan merindukan apartementku dulu" sungmin mengeluh

"seprtinya barang2 milikmu pink semua min…. apa kau tidak bosan?"

"pink warna kesukaanku wookkie, sudah ya…. Aku mau lihat2 asrama dulu… aku senang sekali hari ini kita diliburkan…."

"ehmmm okeee….. aku tahu, kau pasti takut bertemu guru matematika kita gara2 kejadian waktu itu" wookkkie tersenyum menggoda

"huhhh…(memutar bola matanya kesal )aku membenci untuk mengingatnya wookkie…. Jadi jangan ingatkan lagi. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"hehehe… aku hanya mengodamu Minnie. tidak…. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar….."

Cklek

Sungmin membuka pintu asrama mereka, saat wookkie kembali berbicara

"min… nanti kau panggil aku kalau makan siang ya.."

Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman lalu menutup pintu kamar mereka .

,

,

,

"arrggghhhhh"

"diamlah kyu! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"aku benar2 tidak habis pikir akan tidur disebuah kamar dengan ukuran yang kurasa benar2 sempit hae,,,, dan….. dann kita tidur berdua?! Benar2 gilaaaa!"

"daripada kau terus meratapi nasib yang tidak akan berubah, lebih baik kau merapikan barang2mu yang begitu banyak itu ketempatnya!"

"tidak! Itu urusan pelayan2ku!" kyuhyun melipat tangannya didada, dia masih diambang pintu

"tapi chooooo disini tidak ada pelayan bodoh!" donghae sudah benar2 kesal. Atas sifat kyuhyun

"kau yang jadi pelayanku!"

"APA?! Kau mau menjadikanku pelayanmu? Aku temanmu cho!"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar. Tiba2 dia punya ide.

"heheh….hehehehe" kyuhyun tertawa licik. Lalu pergi keluar

Donghae hanya menatap kyuhyun aneh. Lalu lembali memainkan handphonenya

,

,

,

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ya… dia memang punya ide gila untuk menjadikan sungmin sebagai pelayannya. Sayangnya dia tidak punya cara untuk membuat kelinci berani itu tunduk padanya dan mengikuti semua perintahnya. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk memutar otak jeniusnya untuk mencari kelemahan sungmin. Dan hasilnya tidak ada. Kyuhyun baru mengenal sungmin, jadi tidak mungkin dengan kebetulan dia bisa mendapatkan kelemahan sungmin.

"hahhh bagaimana caranya yaaa…" gumam kyuhyun sambil menatap langit2 koridor asrama

Brukkkkk

Kyuhyun menatap orang yang tengah menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman dibaju mahalnya. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya diawal hari ini

"arrrgggggghhhhh kau lagi kau lagi….."

"ma-mafkan aku aku tidak sengaja"

"apanya yang tidak sengaja! Kenapa hariku begiu sial!"

"huh?! Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu dan kau tetap saja marah2. Dasar tidak punya sopan santun!"

"apa kau bilang?!" kyuhyun menyudutkan sungmin ke tembok koridor yang saat ini sepi karna semua penghuni asrama sedang membereskan barang2 mereka

"a-ano…." Sungmin gugup saat kyuhyun mendekati lehernya

"aku…. Saat ini sedang kesal…. Dan kau menambah kadar/? Kekesalanku lee jungmin-….."

"ma-maff tapi namaku sungmin" potong sungmin masih gugup karna saat kini kyuhyun tengah mengendus perpotongan lehernya

"-jangan memotongku lee sungmin… kurasa aku harus memberimu pelajaran kali ini…. Dan juga tentang kejadian kau menendang pintuku…. Kau harus mengganti ruginya dan bla bla bla" kyuhyun mengoceh sedangkan sungmin memutar ingatannya pada waktu dia menendang pintu kyuhyun…. Tepatnya saat dia pulang bersama yesung.

FLASHBACK

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Seperti biasa sungmin akan pulang paling belakang bersama wookkie. Saat sudah hampir mencapai pintu gerbang, sungmin melihat siluet namja yang sedang memakai earphone berdiri bersandar di pintu gerbang.

"ahhhh itu yesung oppa min… kurasa dia benar2 berniat mengajakmu pulang bersama" wookkie berkata cukup keras sehingga yesung membuka earphone yang tidak cukup keras itu.

Sesegera mungkin wookkie menarik tangan sungmin menuju tempat yesung berada saat yesung melambaikan tangannya

"hai yesung oppa" sapa wookkie terlebih dahulu. Yesung menatap wookkie sebentar lalu berdalih menatap sungmin setelah membalas salam wookkie. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Tapi detik berikutnya ryeowook kembali menampakkan wajah ceria

"sungie… kau menungguku?" Tanya sungmin to the point

"ohhh ryeowook-ssi sudah memberitahumu ya" yesung tersenyum lebar

Raut wajah wookkie kembali sedih saat yesung memanggilnya dengan formal

'betapa beruntungnya menjadi sungmin… dia bisa dekat dengan idola sekolah' batin ryeowook miris. Tapi dia langsung memasang wajah cerianya lagi

"hmmm wookkie? Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"ahhh kau bilang apa tadi? A-aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting"

"hmm? Benarkah?" selidik sungmin yang diiyakan wookkie

"sungmin bilang apa kau tidak apa2 jika pulang sendirian ryeowook ssi?" yesung mengulang pertanyaan sungmin tadi

"ti-tidak apa2 minnie… aku bukan anak kecil dan aku masih ingat jalan pulang kok. Jadi jangan menghawatirkanku… kau pulang dengan yesung oppa saja" canda wookkie lalu mencoba tersenyum manis yang dipaksakan

"benar?"

"yaaa…. Sudahhhh sanaaaaa" wookkie mendorong sungmin pergi sambil tersenyum lima jari andalannya yang tentu saja dipaksakan

Sungmin pun akhirnya pulang dengan yesung memakai mobil sport yesung. Tanpa disadarinya. Seorang namja tengah pengepalkan tangannya setelah mobil yesung pergi

FLASHBACK END

"ssshhhhh" lamunan sungmin buyar berganti dengan desahan tertahan sungmin

Sungmin melirik kepala kyuhyun yang tengah berada di perpotongan leherjenjangnya

"hmmmsss ap.a… yangghhhh kauu uhhhmmm lakukann?" sungmin mencoba mendorong bahu kyuhyun tapi sungmin tidak berdaya… kyuhyun menemukan kelemahannya yaitu lehernya. 'ohhh tidakkk' batin sungmin. Tenagannya akan melemah saat seseorang menyentuh lehernya, maka dari itu saat sungmin bertanding matrial art dia akan sangat melindungi lehernya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Betabrak secara tidak sengaja membuatnya mengetahui kelemahan sungmin. Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Ohhh cho bukankah tadi kau mengutuk dewi fortuna?

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu MENJILATI LEHER SUNGMIN.

Dari manakah kyuhyun punya ide menjilati leher sungmin? Beginilah ceritanya

"-jangan memotongku lee sungmin… kurasa aku harus memberimu pelajaran kali ini…. Dan juga tentang kejadian kau menendang pintuku…. Kau harus mengganti ruginya dan bla bla bla" setelah kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang begitu panjang (kalimat terpanjang yang telah ia katakan) kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang sedang menatap kosong, yang artinya sungmin sedang menghayal dengan kata lain SUNGMIN TIDAK MENDENGAR KATA2NYA YANG SUDAH IA UCAPKAN PANJANG KALI LEBAR KALI TINGGI. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin kesal. Lalu tiba2 saja dia tak sengaja melirik leher jenjang sungmin yang benar2 menggiiurkan. Tanpa diperintah pemiliknya, lidah kyuhyun menjilati leher sungmin (lidah kurang ajar -_-).dan yess sungmin sadar dan begitulah seterusnya

"he…hentikann hmmm" pinta sungmin memelas. Matanya yang sayu benar2 membuat kyuhyun bernafsu. Tapi tentu saja dia masih ingat apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini

"kau mau aku melepaskanmu? Maka kau harus mau menuruti kata2ku" kyuhyun menghentikan jilatannya dan menatap mata sungmin. Kyuhyun yang menyadari mata sungmin tidak sayu lagi langsung membenamkan bibirnya dileher sungmin kembali. Ternyata saat lehernya tidak digoda atau disentuh kekuatan sungmin pasti akan kembali

'sial hampir saja aku kehilangan kesempatan' batin kyuhyun

"a-apa yang… kau … ohhh mauhh?" dengan susah payah sungmin mengatakan itu pada kyuhyun

"kau harus menjadi pelayanku" jawab kyuhyun lalu menyeringai setan melirik sungmin dari tempatnya di leher sungmin

"kau harus menuruti perintahku tanpa terkecuali jika kau ingin aku melepaskanmu~"

"ba-bailah~" kyuhyun langsung menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada sungmin berisi perjanjian mereka. (jangan dipikirkan kyuhyun darimana mendapatkan, kapan membuatnya dan pertanyaan2 lain yang berhubung dengan surat perjanjian itu karna author juga tidak tahu :v)

"tanda tangan disini" perintah kyuhyun. Dengan berat hati akhirnya sungmin menandatangani surat itu dengan posisi seperti memeluk kyuhyun.

'SKAK MAT' kyuhyun menyeringai licik saat dia menerima surat perjanjian yang kini berisi tanda tangan sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu mundur dua langkah untuk membiarkan sungmin bebas

"SIALAN! KAU MENJEBAKKU CHO!" sungmin menatap kesal kyuhyun sambil mengusap lehernya bekas jilatan kyuhyun yang pastinya tertinggal jejak kemerahan

"terima hari2mu lee sungminnn… dan tolong rapikan baju2ku!" balas kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek

"tidak akan!" sungmin melipat tangannya didada

"kalau kau tidak mau aku akan menyebarkan foto ini" kyuhyun memperlihatkan foto dirinya yang sedang menjilati leher sungmin entah kapan kyuhyun memfotonya tapi itu sukses membuat sungmin takut

'hahhhhhhhh siallll tidak ada pilihan lain…. Difoto itu wajahku benar2 bergairah…. Matilah aku kalau sampai foto itu tersebar …..Sialllll siallll sialllll chooo sialllll aku mengutukmu!' geram sungmin dalam hati. Lalu dengan terpaksa sungmin menerima kunci asrama yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya.

"selamat bekerja baby~" goda kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada mengejek lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang tengah meratapi nasibnya

TBC

Kekeke….. gimana gimana? Tolong komentarnya di kotak review ya readers *wink*

Udah gua kaga mau banyak bacot… jadi silakan reviewnya

Makasihhhhhhh muahh muah muahhh


	5. Chapter 5

KYDS

CAST: -LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA

-KIM RYEOWOOK AS YEOJA

-KIM KIBUM AS YEOJA

-LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA

-CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA

-LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA

-KIM YESUNG AS NAMJA

-CHOI SIWON AS NAMJA

-AND OTHER CAST

RATED: T

SUMMARY : BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?

WARNING: TYPO (S)

HAPPY READING….^^

CHAP5

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar asrama kyuhyun. Dan…

"heh? Ma-maafkan aku…. Aku tidak melihatnya… ma-maaf… a-aku akan ke-keluar" sungmin bergegas keluar lagi saat dia melihat 2 orang namja sedang telanjang dada

"hei… tunggu! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikir"

Blam

"tch! Gara2 kau mungkin sekarang akan ada rumor tentang aku itu penyuka sesama jenis… hooohhh astaga…" donghae menghela nafas pasrah

"oohhh ayolah… aku kan hanya ingin meminjam bajumu , salahmu sendiri hanya memakai handuk saja" laki2 lainnya yang ada dikamar itu membela dirinya

"menurutmu aku sedang apa sehingga aku hanya memakai handuk, saat kau tiba2 saja menggedor pintu apartementku lalu membuka bajumu, dan yeoja itu melihatnya. Kau merusak imageku won!" donghae melipat tangannya sambil menatap kesal ke siwon

"ouhhh baiklah terserahmu saja!" balas siwon mulai jengkel

Sedangkan sungmin yang mendengar itu mengelus dada tenang

'kupikir mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan sesama jenis, ck salahku sendiri masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, aku benar2 lupa satu kamar ada 2 orang…. Tapi… ini juga salah si cho itu… dia yang…. Ck… lupakan' batin sungmin lalu mendengus kesal

Cklek

Pintu terbuka lagi, terpampanglah seorang namja tampan dengan dimple smile yang menghiasi wajahnya

'tampannya~" batin sungmin memandangi wajah namja yang kita ketahui bernama siwon

"hei! Kau melamun?" siwon menernyitkan dahinya

"eh?! Aa-aaanoo,,,, hmmm a-apa aku salah masuk kamar? Apa ini kamar cho…. Cho kyuhyun?" sungmin bertanya dengan nada gugup

"kau bisa melihatnya sendiri diatas kepalamu"

Sungmin mendongak. Dia benar2 terlihat seperti orang bodoh, bagaimana dia bisa lupa jikalau ada papan nama pemilik kamar diatas kepalanya

Dan disana tertulis nama

-CHO KYUHYUN

-LEE DONGHAE

"hum… a-ku hanya memastikan" (dengan malu)

"apa aku me nge nal mu?" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sungmin meneliti setiap inchi dari wajah sungmin. Ohhh sungmin benar2 malu sekarang dilihat seperti itu oleh namja tampan ini.

"ah lupakan (menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah sungmin), masuklah… si pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada" siwon mundur selangkah agar tubuhnya tidak menghalangi pintu masuk

"te-terimakasih" jawab sungmin setelah menghela nafas lega.

"jadi… bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Bukannya pintu kurasa sudah aku kunci" siwon bertanya setelah mempersilakan sungmin duduk dikasur milik donghae. Kenapa tidak milik kyuhyun? Karna kyuhyun bisa meledak kalau barang2nya disentuh

"kyuhyun-ssi memberiku kunci"

Siwon melongo sebentar

"nde? Benarkah… wahhh jarang2 kyuhyun memberikan kunci kamarnya pada orang lain"

"karna aku akan menjadi pelayannya" sungmin berkata spontan

"MWO?!"

"ma-maaf… aku tadi hanya spontan… a-aku tidak bermaksud berbicara ti-tidak sopan"

"hahahaha…. Jadi kau berfikir kau harus berkata sopan padaku? Tidak usah… dan seharusnya aku menanyakan namamu terlebih dahulu"

"lee.. lee sungmin, na-mamu?" untuk pertama kalinya sungmin bertanya nama seseorang yang menanyai namanya

"choi siwon" siwon mengembangkan senyumnya kembali. Sungmin yang melihat itupun wajahnya mulai memanas. 'kyaaaaa tampannya' batin sungmin

"sampai kapan kau akan tersenyum mesum seperti itu pada pelayanKU?"

Sungmin dan siwon spontan mencari sumber suara dingin itu. Dan mereka melihat kyuhyun sedang bersandar pada bingkai pintu dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimdasi

"dan kau lee sungmin… apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan? Karna kau adalah PELAYANKU" kyuhyun menekankan satu kata terakhirnya sambil tetap menatap tajam siwon

"ada apa ini?" donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi melihat aura disini benar2 mencekam

Sungmin menunduk karna melihat donghae hanya mengenakan handuk saja

"Lee donghae… kenakan bajumu" kyuhyun masih menatap siwon tajam saat mengeluarkan perintahnya pada donghae

"tch apa-apaan suasan-" sungmin bungkam sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat diam

"hahhh…. Baiklah kyu,,, aku menegrti maksudmu, aku akan keluar" siwon memecah keheningan lalu beranjak pergi

"baguslah kalau kau mengerti aku tidak harus mengatakannya dengan sangat detail bukan, kau sendiri tau bagaimana sikapku" kyuhyun beralih menatap donghae yang sudah selesai berganti baju

"apa?" Tanya donghae pada kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun tidak menjawab, matanya terus menatap donghae

"huffhhhh baiklah baiklah aku mengerti" donghae pasrah lalu keluar meninggalkan kamar asramanya sendiri

Blam

"kau mengusir mereka?"

"apa masalahmu?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa masalahmu sehingga kau mengusir mereka?" sungmin jengkel

"apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan? Kau benar2 ingin aku menyebarkan fotomu ya"

"kau mengancamku?"

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin jengkel lalu berjalan mendekati sungmin. Kyuhyun memojokkan sungmin dengan terus mendekatinya hingga sungmin benar2 kehilangan jarak untuk mundur lagi. Kini wajah kyuhyun sudah dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan sungmin sudah bisa mendengar nafas teratur kyuhyun, melihat dengan jelas garis2 tipis diwajah kyuhyun

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung sungmin bergetar tak karuan tanpa persetujuan otaknya. Sekiranya sudah seperti lari marathon saat manik mata kyuhyun menatap teduh manik matanya, tangan kyuhyun benar2 mengunci pergerakannya. Hingga…

"fuuhhhhhh….. ini lemariku, dan dibawahnya itu bajuku, cepat bereskan dan jangan menatapku seperti itu!" bisik kyuhyun setelah meniup bibir sungmin dengan sensual

Wajah sungmin memerah sampai ketelinga. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan

"YA-YAK!" teriak sungmin gugup, tapi sayangnya kyuhyun sudah menutup pintu. Tanpa sungmin sadari senyuman mengembang dibibir kyuhyun

'

"apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?" sungmin menatap 3 koper besar milik kyuhyun

"tidak… tidak…. Aku ganti pertanyaannku"

"apa yang baru saja hampir aku dan dia lakukan?sialll…. tidak usah dipikirkan lee sungmin… anggap saja itu mimpi burukmu" monolog sungmin menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat

"huffhhh bajunya banyak sekali, ckckckck tidak heran…. Dia kan orang kaya" sungmin bergerak membuka satu demi satu koper itu, mengambil baju2 kyuhyun dan menata letaknya ke lemarinya

1 koper sudah beres

Beberapa menit kemudian…

2 koper beres…

"yahhh akhirnya~ tinggal satu koper lagi, maka semua akan selesai" wajah sungmin sumringah sambil ia membuka koper ketiga kyuhyun.

Mata sungmin membulat, bibirnya menganga, wajahnya memerah, specless setelah melihat isi satu koper penuh milik kyuhyun

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan celana dalamku huh?!" kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu bersandar di daun pintu sambil melihat sungmin yang sedang menatapi celana dalamnya dengan tampang bodoh

"m-mwo?! A-apa yang k-kulakukan dengan ce-celana –da-da-dalammu?" Tanya sungmin gugup masih setengah sadar untuk mengerti kata2 kyuhyun

1

2

3

"MWO?!" pekik sungmin lalu berbalik menatap kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya, tapi kali ini kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"apa?" sahut kyuhyun

"apa? APA katamu?" sungmin berdiri lalu mendekati kyuhyun dengan tangan berada dipinggangnya

PLAK

Sungmin menampar pipi kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi dengan wajah masih memerah karna malu serta marah sebelum kyuhyun menarik tangannya lagi lalu menghempaskan sungmin di daun pintu seberangnya

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" kyuhyun menekankan kata2nya dengan wajah yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajah sungmin

"ludahmu mengenai mukaku cho!" sungmin menatap mata kyuhyun dengan berani, tanganya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kyuhyun dibahunya

Kyuhyun menyeringai setan setelah mendengar kata2 sungmin

"apa kau mau aku merasakan ludahku di mulutmu huh!"

"m-mwo?" sungmin mengernyit

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, kini jarak sudah terhapus diantara mereka. Kyuhyun melumat bibir sungmin dengan kasar dan berutal. Menghisapnya, menjilatinya, menggigitinya , lalu memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut sungmin saat sungmin membuka mulutnya karna kesakitan dibibirnya

"mmppphhhh… lemm….passhh mmm" sungmin meronta2 dari cengkraman kyuhyun dengan pipi yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Baru kali ini dia menyesali perkataannya. Tapi bukankah dia tidak bermaksud seperi itu?

Sungmin lalu mendorong tubuh yuhyun sekuat tenaga, setelahnya sungmin menatap kyuhyun sebentar lalu beranjak pergi dengan berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun yang hanya bisa melihat punggung sungmin yang semakin jauh dan hilang di tangga

,

Sungmin terduduk di taman belakang asrama sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk

"min?" panggil seseorang disebelah sungmin dengan tangan yang memegang 2 kaleng soda

Sungmin mendongak sambil menghapus airmatanya

"ye-yesungie?" ujar sungmin lirih lalu memeluk yesung erat

"uljima Minnie-ya" yesung menepuk punggung sungmin dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain beralih mengelus rambut sungmin

"hiks~ di-dia menciumku yesungie~" sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya

Yesung tertegun sebentar, matanya menyiratkan rasa kecewa yang amat mendalam

"si-siapa?" yesung berujar lirih.

"dia! Si sialan cho itu!"

"kyuhyun maksudmu?" bukan tanpa alasan yesung menanyakan kalau yang mencuri ciuman pertama sungmin itu adalah kyuhyun. Dia pun memang sangat tau yang sungmin maksud dengan 'si cho sialan'. Tapi kenapa yesung bertanya? Dia hanya tidak percaya alias memastikan kalau yang sungmin masud itu benar2 kyuhyun… cho kyuhyun sahabatnya. Apakah dia harus bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lee sungmin? Tapi bukankah kyuhyun terlihat tidak menyukai sungmin? Apa itu hanya topengnya saja?

"sungie? Yesungie?" yesung masih berkutat dengan pikirannya saat sungmin memanggil namanya berulangkali

"YESUNGIE" teriak sungmin kesal karna panggilannya tidak diindahkan yesung

"ah? A-apa?" terkejut, sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, airmata sudah tidak ada lagi di pipi sungmin hanya bekasnya saja masih ada.

"kau tidak mendengarku sungie~" ujar sungmin agak manja

Ya… beberapa hari belakangan setelah yesung mengantar sungmin pulang mereka semakin dekat, sifat sungmin yang agak dingin sewaktu di apartement sungmin menjadi manja ketika yesung benar2 baik dan mengerti perasaannya. Yahhh bisa dibilang sungmin menganggap yesung sebagai oppanya

"ma-maaf tapi apa kyuhyun benar2 menciummu?" Tanya yesung ragu

"dia bahkan memaksaku untuk menjadi pelayannya" sungmin merenggut kesal

"kenapa kau mau?"

"kalau tidak dia akan menyebarkan fotoku"

"apa masalahnya?" yesung mengernyit tak suka

"masalahnya fotoku itu sedang hmmm…. Hmmm" sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya

"sedang?"

"sedang…aku…. Kyuhyun sedang menciumi leherku~" wajah sungmin memerah sampai ketelinga

Yesung tampak terkejut, suaranya tercekat, perlahan dia melirik leher sungmin. Sungmin tidak berbohong, dilehernya memang berbekas kemerahan sedikit, tapi itu mampu membuat yesung membenci kyuhyun- sahabatnya sendiri.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah yesung, sungmin pun menanyakan pada yesung dia kenapa

"minnie~" ujar yesung lirih, tak dipungkiri wajahnya menampilkan raut sedih

Sungmin mengedipkan kedua matanya, tidak menjawab yesung. Tapi sedetik kemudian bibir yesung sudah mendarat di bibir sungmin dengan lembut. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan kasar, sedangkan yesung lebih lembut sesuai dengan kepribadiannya. Entah kenapa sungmin merasa ia lebih suka perlakuan kyuhyun daripada yesung. Tapu untuk saat ini biarlah dia menikmati ciuman ini.

Sungmin lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman ini

TBC

Hallo readers, masih ada yang nungguin ini ff? :v mian lama update. Author baru selesai ujian dong. Hehe :p

Ohh yaa maaf mengecewakan, sifat sungmin beda2 mulu kan? Author bener2 gabisa bikin karakter tetap. Duuuhh miannn nee

Oke deh selamat membaca…. Jangan lupa reviewnya di kotak review

NEXT~

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ;)


	6. Chapter 6

KYDS

CAST: -LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA

-KIM RYEOWOOK AS YEOJA

-KIM KIBUM AS YEOJA

-LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA

-CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA

-LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA

-KIM YESUNG AS NAMJA

-CHOI SIWON AS NAMJA

-AND OTHER CAST

RATED: T

SUMMARY : BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?

WARNING: TYPO (S)

HAPPY READING….^^

CHAP 6

,

,

,

,

KYUHYUN POV

Aku melihat punggung sungmin yang menjauh sambil mengelap saliva yang masih menempel dibibirku. Lalu aku bergerak mengejarnya, aku tak bermaksud membuatnya menangis.

"apa kau melihat lee sungmin?" tanyaku pada sembarang orang

"sungmin? Aku baru saja melihatnya kearah situ" dia menunjuk kearah belakang asrama. Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari kesana.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok, mengintip yesung hyung dan sungmin yg sedang berbincang. Tak dipungkiri aku cemburu.

Aku melihat sesekali yesung hyung mengeluarkan mimic kecewa. Dan sedetiknya, bibir mereka menempel.

,

,

, MWOOO MENEMPELLL! Sialllllllaannn…..

Aku mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat sungmin menikmatinya, tidak seperti saat bersamaku, apa sungmin juga menyukai yesung hyung?

TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH! SUNGMIN MILIKKU!

Dengan kasar aku menarik sungmin dari pangutannya dengan yesung hyung. Lalu aku menciumnya lagi dengan kasarr.

Kyuhyun pov end

Kyuhyun menarik kasar sungmin, lalu menciumnya dengan posisi berdiri. Melumat bibir sungmin kasarr, menggigitnya,, sampai2 bibir sungmin bedarah, mencoba menghilangkan jejak ciuman yesung.

Sedangkan yesung masih melongo, beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar, tanpa babibu lagi yesung berdiri lalu menarik kyuhyun dan menghujamkan bogemnya ke pipi kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHO!" bentak yesung sambil terus menampar2 pipi kyuhyun dan duduk di atas badan kyuhyun

"tch!" kyuhyun meludahi wajah yesung. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga menukar posisinya, menjadi kyuhyun yg menindih tubuh yesung.

Buakkk

Buakkk

Buakkk

Tiga bogem milik kyuhyun mendarat di rahang yesung.

"akhh" yesung terpekik kesakitan

Tapi kyuhyun tidak menghentikan bogemnya, dia seperti orang kesetanan.

"sungmin milikku.. KAU DENGAR BRENGSEK? SUNGMIN MILIKKU!" bentak kyuhyun di depan muka yesung ya sudah bonyok, memar sana sini

"SIAPA YANG MILIKMU CHO!" kali ini sungmin bersuara

Kyuhyun menghentikan bogemnya pada yesung lalu menatap sungmin tajam

"kauu milikkku, apa perlu kuulangi? KAU MILIKKU!" desis kyuhyun, lalu berdiri dan menarik sungmin meninggalkan yesung yang kesakitan, sambil sesekali tangannya melambai pada udara kosong.

,

,

Sungmin meronta2 mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan kyuhyun di tangannya. Tanpa berkeprikemanusiaan kyuhyun menyeret sungmin ke kamarnya.

Cklek

Blamm

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, kyuhyun menghempaskan sungmin ke ranjangnya, dan langsung menindih sungmin.

Lagii kyuhyun menciumi bibir sungmin dengan sangat brutal.

"mpphh.. henti….mphh khan" sungmin mengeliat2, tapi kyuhyun benar2 mengunci pergerakannya.

"aahhhhhhh" sungmin kesakitan saat boobsnya diremas kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memainkan nipple sungmin dengan kasar. Bibirnya sekarang menciumi leher sungmin, dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan lagi di leher sungmin.

"hummmhhh" tidak dipungkiri sungmin terangsang. Pertahanannya mulai kendor dan membiarkan kyuhyun menjamah tubuhnya.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, kyuhyun membuka kemeja sungmin lalu membuka kaitan bra sungmin yg berada di depan.

Ttuiing (ceritanya bunyi boobs yang keluar dari braa)

Kyuhyun menatap boobs sungmin yang lumayan besar itu, lalu menghisap niplenya dengan brutal

"ahhhh,,,,, sshhhhh" sungmin meremas rambut kyuhyun menahan gejolak birahinya

,

,

,

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. Bau obat terasa sangat keras dihidungnya. Dia teduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya

"sshhhh"

"an-no… yesung oppa sudah bangun?"

"mi-minnie~" gumam yesung masih memegangi kepalanya

"maaf… aku ryeowook, sahabat sungmin"

Yesung mendongak, dan ia melihat wajah ryeowook yang tergolong imut

"ahh.. ryeowook ssi, knpa aku bisa ada disini?"

"aku menemukan oppa di taman belakang asrama dalam keadaan babak belur, lalu aku memapahmu ke UKS." Jelas ryeowook

"ahh sungminn.. kyuhyun" yesung tiba2 mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu

"ada apa dengan sungmin dan kyuhyun? Mereka tidak apa2 kan?"

Yesung lalu menceritakan kejadian tadi pada ryeowook

,

,

,

"ouhh sakitnya.." sungmin meringis sakit pada bagian selangkangannya saat berjalan menuju kamar asramanya

"AKU MEMBENCIIMUU CHOO" teriak sungmin sadis

,

Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi, kembali dia mengingat bagaimana punya kyuhyun keluar masuk di punyanya.

"ouhh lupakan itu lee sungmin, dia merebut kesucianmu, kau harus membencinya mulai sekarang" gumam sungmin dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus

Kembali dia mengingat saat kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya sambil menggenjot punyanya di hole sungmin

Mereka resmi jadian secara terpaksa, tepatnya sungmin yang terpaksa.

"aishh jinjhaa! Lupakannn …. Lupakannn lupakannn"

Saat sungmin mengganti baju dia melihat bercak merah pada boobsnya.

Dan kembali sungmin mengingat bagaimana nikmatnya lumatan kyuhyun pada boobsnya.

,

,

,

Sementara itu dikamar lain, di sebuah kamar mandi yang teramat sempit menurut kyuhyun, seorang namja bermarga cho sedang menyanyi nyanyi senang.

Sungmin miliknya, sungmin benar2 miliknya ha ha ha, kau kalah KIM!

Batin kyuhyun, bibirnya memperlihakan smirk yang benar2 terlihat jahat.

"aw aw aaw aw" kyuhyun meringis saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh pipinya yang ditonjok yesung dan ditampar sungmin setelah melakukan "itu"

TBC/ END

MAAAFF BARU UPDATE….

MAAFF TIDAK MEMUASKAN CERITANYA..

MAAFF NUNGGU LAMA..

Author lupa kata sandi sama email dari akun disini woahahaha, untung aja ketemu catetannya. MAKASIH YA UDAH SETIA MENUNGGU AUTHOR UPDATE. Kalau mau dilanjut, komen lanjut, kalo engga… ya sudah

DON'T LIKE DON READ


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Selamat pagi cinta~" Kyuhyun bersiul di kamar mandi miliknya. Ini hari pertamanya menjalin hubungan dengan lee sungmin

"kyu! Palli!" sementara, diluar sana, donghae benar-benar sangat terganggu. Di mulai dari kyuhyun yang bermain game sampai tengah malam sambil bernyanyi sangat keras, lalu pagi ini… dia masih menyanyi? Bocah itu benar2 gila

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah sumringahnya dan wajah tanpa dosa. Dengan hanya memakai handuk, kyuhyun cepat- cepat memakai seragam sekolahnya, kaos kaki, sepatu kets, dan perlengkapan lainnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah keren, kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar asramanya, lalu merentangkan tangannya menghiirup udara yang bebas

"betapa indahnya pagi ini~" kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga sambil bersiul. Tak terasa sudah sampai dibawah tangga, kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di pegangan tangga, menunggu bidadarinya datang.

Sementara itu…

Dua orang yeoja sedang terlihat kesusahan. Yeoja yang satu membantu yeoja yang lainnya untuk memakai rok sekolah.

"arhh perihh" yeoja yang dipakaikan roknya mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"sebaiknya kau jangan sekolah minnie ah" yeoja yang satu, sebut saja wookkie, menatap sungmin dengan kasihan.

"tidak bisa wookkie, hari ini ada perbaikan matematika, ini semua gara-gara si cho itu! Arghhh aku membencinyaaa!" sungmin kesal

"sudahlah Minnie.. jangan terlalu membencinya, nanti kau beneran suka"

"micheoso?! Mending aku cium pantat kelinci daripada harus menyukai dia" sungmin berjalan tertatih untuk membuka pintu, lalu pergi kekelasnya.

,

,

,

'ohh ghost.. apalagi ini!' sungmin menatap punggung seorang namja dari kejauhan

TBC/END

MAAFF TELAT ON…. UDAH BERBULAN- BULAN YAH :V

FOLDERNYA DI LAPTOP ILANG, MAKANYA MESTI NGULANG BUAT LAGI :D

MAAF MENGECEWAKAN ANAK-ANAK.. MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW..

I LOVE U SO MUCH "69"


	8. Chapter 8

KYDS

CAST: -LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA

-KIM RYEOWOOK AS YEOJA

-KIM KIBUM AS YEOJA

-LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA

-CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA

-LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA

-KIM YESUNG AS NAMJA

-CHOI SIWON AS NAMJA

-AND OTHER CAST

RATED: T-M

SUMMARY : BERAWAL DARI KEPINDAHAN SUNGMIN, YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI JEPANG. SUNGMIN YANG TIDAK TAHU MENAHU TENTANG SEKOLAH BARUNYA MEMBUAT DIA TERPERANGKAP MASALAH DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN, SALAH SATU ORANG PENTING DI SEKOLAHNYA, KARNA TANPA SENGAJA MENYENTUH PIPI NAMJA ITU, BAGAIMANA KAH NASIB LEE SUNGMIN?

WARNING: TYPO (S)

HAPPY READING….^^

CHAPTER 8

Sungmin berpura-pura tidak melihat kyuhyun dan berjalan dengan mata menatap lurus kedepan. Tapi apadaya.. kyuhyun tetap melihatnya.

"selamat pagi Ming" kyuhyun meremas boobs sungmin dari belakang

"uhm… cih.. kau lagi" dengan cepat langsung ditepis sungmin

"ada apa dengan cara berjalanmu sayang?"

Sungmin hanya melirik kyuhyun tajam lalu mempercepat jalannya. Dengan cekatan kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu memeluknya

Deg

Deg

Deg

'kenapa aku berdetak seperti ini' batin sungmin. Lalu dengan cepat menepis pikirannya dan langsung meronta

"lepashin aku cho!"

"tidak mau"

"lepasinn! Atau aku akan menendangmu!" sungmin mendorong dada kyuhyun

"oke oke baiklah…" kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang sungmin langsung pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan setengah berlari.

Kyuhyun mendelik ketika melihat yg duduk dibangku sungmin. Dan sungmin yg pindah ke depan. 'apa-apaan ini' batinnya. Dengan tatapan dingin, kyuhyun berjalan dengan gusar kearah namja tersebut,

"sedang apa kau dibangku ming huh?" kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja namja tersebut. Dan tentu saja namja tersebut gemetar. Keringat dinin sebesar jagung menetes dari pelipisnya.

"a- a-aa-" dengan tergagap namja tersebut mencoba menjelaskan

"aku yang menyuruhnya pindah tempat duduk denganku!" desis sungmin yang sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelah namja tersebut.

"cih!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan namja itu dengaan kasar ke atas meja

"pergi kau sekarang juga bocah!" desis kyuhyun pada namja itu

"kau yang bocah!" sungmin mendelik kasar membela namja itu

kyuhyun menatap sungmin tajam. Lalu dengan cepat dia mencengkeram tangan sungmin lalu menariknya menuju ruangannya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan sungmin ke sofa d ruangan 10 x 10 m tersebut. Sungmin meringis sakit. Belum sempat sungmin protes, bibir kyuhyun sudah melumat bibirnya brutal. Tangannya sibuk meremas boobs sungmin dengan gemas.

"hmphh… uhmm hentikan" tidak bisa terelak, sungmin menikmati perlakuan kasar kyuhyun. Libidonya mulai naik, dan tanpa sadar mendesah nikmat.

"ouhmm kyuu" sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambut kyuhyun. Kemudian kyuhyun melepas ciuman panas mereka. Lalu dengan tergesa membuka kacing baju sungmin dan keluarlah boobs sungmin yang montok dibalut bra berwarna pink. Reflex sungmin menutupi boobsnya. Tapi tangan kyuhyun kemudian menyingkirkan tangan sungmin lalu mengncinya di atas kepala sungmin. Dengan satu hentakan kyuhyun melepas bra sungmin yg menutupi boobsnya dengan satu tangan.

"putingmu tegang sekali ming" kyuhyun tersenyum miring menatap boobs montok sungmin. Dan dengan perlahan mengusap putting sungmin.

"uhhmmm kyuu hentikhann… hmmm"

"hentikhan.. tapi tubuhmu mau lebih ming" kyuhyun menyeringai. Lalu menjilati putting sungmin, menghisapnya dengan gemas, memainkan lidahnya di ujung putingnya, kemudian melahap boobs sungmin , sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas remas boob kiri sungmin, memutar mutarkan jarinya dan setelah sampai di puting nya, kyuhyun langsung menarik putting sungmin.

Perlakuan kyuhyun membuat sungmin semakin blingsatan, dia mendesah keenakan.

"iya kyuhh… hum… hum iyahh ahmmkkhh" mendengar desahan sungmin, kyuhyun lalu melepas pegangan tangannya pada sungmin dan berpindah ke bawah, mengelus paha sungmin perlahan naik keatas menuju selangkangan sungmin, lalu jari tengahnya mengelus elus celana dalam sungmin yg sudah basah.

"ehmmphh ahhmm uhhhhhh humhh.. akuhhh… ahh ke..luar kyuh.. akhh ihmmm "

Brakkkk

"ka-kalian se-sedang apa?!" sungmin dan kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara

"hai hyung" sapa kyuhyun sambil nyengir. Sedangkan sungmin bergegas memperbaiki posisi dan seragamnya. Lalu menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

"sedang apa kalian" suara yg tadinya tergagap kini mulai netral

"hanya sedikt bersenang-senang" jawab kyuhyun asal

"ck, kalian dipanggil seongsaenim, karna membolos jam pelajaran pertama tadi"

"astaga" sungmin berdiri bergegas keluar.

"terimakasih infonya wonnie oppa"

"tunggu aku ming, dah hyung" kyuhyun bergegas menyusul sungmin

END

Hehe sorry baru update :v author buntu sama cerita ini wkwkwkw lanjutannya makin gaje dehh.. hehe . maaf endingnya ga memuaskan :v author ga sanggup lagi buat melanjutkan story ini :v heheh

"Salam 69"


End file.
